Saving trips into the well saves the well operator money. One such time saving technique that has been developed is running a liner with screens on a drill string so that as the bit advances so does the liner. When the desired location is reached, the drill string up to the bit is released from the bit that is rotatably mounted to the liner. The liner doesn't rotate as the bit turns. After the drill string is disconnected from the bit and removed, a swage can be run in to expand the screen or an isolation packer and a crossover can be run in and a gravel pack operation can be performed. This technique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,083. The bit can be driven by a drill string or a downhole motor supported by coiled tubing.
Drill strings have been used with screens in the liner when running in liner while drilling the hole because of the need to deliver pressurized drilling mud to the bit nozzles to displace the drill cuttings and cool the bit. Since the screen is an open structure, it has not been practical to deliver liner while making hole without using a drill string inside the liner so that pressurized mud can be directly delivered to the bit while the drill string supports the liner in a manner where the liner doesn't see fluid pressure in advance of the bit.
In trying to eliminate the drill string and rotate a bit with a liner, particularly a liner that has screens or an array of slots, the problem that is confronted is the limited ability of such a structure to tolerate the applied torque from drilling and how to make the structure a conductor of pressurized fluid so that the bit nozzles could be supplied with cooling fluid and a means to get drill cuttings out of the way. Another consideration is to avoid perforation using explosives as it can cause damage to sensitive formations and the perforating guns can become stuck after detonation in low bottom hole pressure wells. The present invention solves these problems by providing a robust liner structure that can withstand the applied torque and drive the bit while still having the capability to convey pressure to the bit nozzles and when drilling is concluded to open passages with sand control features so that production can begin with the liner suspended and sealed to an existing and cemented well tubular. These and other features of the present invention will be more readily apparent from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawing while recognizing that the claims determine the full scope of the invention.